


Was die Anderen nicht sehen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore und Luna unternehmen einen nächtlichen Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald. Sie möchte ihm etwas Besonderes zeigen, er ihr etwas Besonderes sagen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was die Anderen nicht sehen

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das funktioniert?“ Ein klein wenig skeptisch beäugte Luna das Gerät in Theodores Hand. Es dämmerte gerade und die beiden ungleichen und oft verspotteten Freunde liefen auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.  
„Sicher!“, meinte der Junge, ein klein wenig großspurig vielleicht, doch man musste zugeben, dass er meistens Recht hatte. „Tiere sind nun einmal wärmer als das, was um sie herum ist, vor allem wenn alles so verschneit ist, wie jetzt gerade, und ich denke, das gilt auch für die meisten magischen Geschöpfe.“  
„Das meine ich nicht! Ich dachte eher daran, dass Muggeltechnik doch eigentlich auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände nicht funktionieren dürfte ...“ Sie zog die Nase kraus und seufzte. Natürlich wollte sie nicht der Spielverderber sein, allerdings lag es ihr auch fern, Theodores Hoffnungen hochzutreiben, am Ende konnte sie ihm gar nicht bieten, was sein Forschergeist erhoffte.

„Das könnte natürlich sein“, er stockte kurz erschrocken in seinem schnellen Gang, doch nachdem ihm ein Gedanke kam, lief er beruhigt weiter, „Doch ich glaube, dass bei dieser Sicherung gegen Muggletechnik hauptsächlich auf so etwas wie Handys oder dieses Internet Wert gelegt wurde, wer würde auch schon erwarten, dass hier jemand versuchen würde, eine Wärmekamera mit Infrarotstrahlung in Betrieb zu nehmen? Doch das können wir natürlich ganz leicht testen!“  
Er sah sich kurz um, doch sie waren nun weit vom Schloss entfernt und unbeobachtet, also hielt er sich die Kamera vor die Augen und sah zu Luna. Erleichterung überflutete ihn, als er ihren, je nach Körperwärme orangenen oder roten, Umriss sah. „Es klappt! Und ich muss sagen, du siehst echt heiß aus ...“, scherzte er.  
Sie legte nur den Kopf schief. „Das ist eine Wärmekamera, natürlich sehe ich heiß, oder zumindest warm aus. Das ist doch normal, oder?“  
„Jaja, natürlich.“ Er zog sie nicht wegen ihrer seltsamen Immunität gegen zweideutige Anspielungen auf, sondern lächelte nur.

Gerade deshalb, weil sie hier nicht, wie es wohl jedes andere 14-jährige Mädchen getan hätte, albern gekichert hatte, mochte er sie so. Weil sie so erfrischend anders war und man mit ihr Dinge erlebte, die so weit von der Lebenswelt der meisten anderen Menschen entfernt waren.  
Das Zusammensein mit ihr war die ganzen blöden Sprüche mehr als wert, die er sich von seinem Mitschülern, vor allem denen aus Slytherin, so anhören musste. Ein Slytherin, der mit einer Ravenclaw befreundet war, das ging ja mal gar nicht! Und dann auch noch mit der verrückten Loony Lovegood!  
Doch mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt, über so etwas hinweg zu sehen, sich einfach nicht mehr provozieren zu lassen, und der Spott war wirklich weniger geworden. Selbst Draco hatte irgendwann aufgehört, ständig auf dieser Freundschaft rumzuhacken, auch wenn er immer noch sofort in schmollendes Schweigen verfiel, wenn Theodore Luna auch nur erwähnte.  
Wie würde das wohl dann erst sein, wenn aus ihrer Freundschaft tatsächlich mal mehr werden würde, wie er es sich wünschte? Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, wie er diesen Schritt bewerkstelligen sollte. Luna konnte man ja nicht einmal für einen Kuss unter einen Mistelzweig lotsen, schließlich könnten da ja Nargel drin sein!

Über diese Gedanken geriet er ins Stolpern und fiel in den pudrigen Schnee. Luna ergriff seine Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen, doch danach lies sie nicht los sondern zog ihn einfach hinter sich her. Sie sagte es nicht laut, aber irgendwie fürchtete sie, er würde es sich doch noch anders überlegen und abhauen, schließlich hielten sich die wenigsten gerne im Verbotenen Wald auf, erst recht nicht nachts. Das wollte sie aber keinesfalls, aus der anfänglich eher wissenschaftlichen Neugierde war einfach Vorfreude auf den Abend mit Theodore geworden.

Nun waren sie am Rande des Waldes angelangt, und als sie zwischen die Bäume traten schien die warme zivilisierte Welt des Schlosses weit weg. Theodore konnte Luna nur noch schemenhaft erahnen und beobachtete genau, ob sie in der Dunkelheit vielleicht nervös oder ängstlich wirkte, was ein tröstendes Arm-um-die-Schulern-Legen gerechtfertigt hätte, doch das schien nicht so. Sie lief zwischen den Bäumen hindurch als folgten ihre Füße einem Pfad, der sie ohne zu stolpern durch den Wald geleitete, der Junge hinter ihr jedoch blieb an so mancher Wurzel hängen. Schließlich blieb Luna stehen.  
Fröstelnd rieb sich Theodore die eiskalten Hände und drehte sich mit der Wärmebildkamera vor Augen einmal um die eigene Achse. Nichts. „So. Und jetzt?“, wandte er sich an Luna.

Die stellte ruhig ihren Rucksack in den Schnee, so ein undefinierbares Ding aus bunter Wolle, und fing an, darin herumzuwühlen. Schließlich wurde sie fündig und zog eine Glasflasche hervor, die eine weiße Flüssigkeit enthielt. Ungläubig kniete Theo sich neben sie. „Ist das Milch?“ Sie nickte. „Genau, Vollmilch sogar! Auch wenn es hauptsächlich Fleischfresser sind, Jungtiere lassen sich immer durch den Geruch guter Milch anlocken, und kommt ein Jungtier an, folgen meist auch die Großen.“  
Nun zauberte sie auch noch eine flache Holzschale aus ihrer Tasche hervor, in die sie die Milch eingoss. Dann packte sie Theodore am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter einen großen Baum, von dem sie die Milchschale gut im Blick hatten. „Und jetzt warten wir!“, verkündete sie.

Hoffungsvoll ließ Theodore seinen Blick nach oben schweifen – standen sie vielleicht doch zufällig unter einem Mistelzweig? Leider nein, so begnügte er sich damit, Luna zu betrachten, die sich nicht ablenken ließ und die Milch fest im Blick hatte. Eine Weile war es ganz still, und das Einzige, das sich bewegte, waren die weißlichen Atemwölkchen, die aus ihren Mündern entwichen und sich in der kalten Luft verflüchtigten. Dann griff Luna plötzlich nach seinem Arm und deutete stumm nach vorne. Theodore erstarrte. Man konnte sehen, wie sich Spuren im Schnee bildeten, die zum Milchköder führten, ein Schwappen in der Schale zeigte an, dass nun aus dieser getrunken wurde.  
Theodores Hände zitterten, als er nach der Kamera griff und als er hindurchsah, hätte er sie vor Schreck fast wieder fallen gelassen. Über die Schüssel beugte sich ein durch die Kamera orangerot scheinendes Wesen, ungefähr von der Größe eines Fohlen und auch der Gestalt – sah man von den weitgespannten Schwingen ab, die nur schwach zu erkennen waren, und dem etwas größeren Kopf, der sogar in dieser undeutlichen Abbildung etwas eindeutig Schädelhaftes an sich hatte.

„Wow. Das ist also ein Thestral“, murmelte er beeindruckt und Luna korrigierte ihn ruhig: „Ein junger Thestral! Doch ein Elternteil wird bald auftauchen.“  
Theodore bewunderte sie, über all das, was sie über magische Wesen wusste, auch wenn manches davon ihrer Fantasie oder dem zweifelhaften Magazin ihres Vaters entsprungen zu sein schien.  
Doch dass an der eben gemachten Aussage keinesfalls zu zweifeln war, merkte er, als ein unangenehmer Duft die klare Luft beschwerte. Es roch verrottet, nach Verwesung, und er verzog das Gesicht. „Also, ich würde Hagrid ja vorschlagen, dass er die Viecher mal mit Zahnputzkaugummi füttert!“  
„Sei still!“ Luna bemühte sich um einen vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck, doch er sah genau, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen hatte. „Und nenn' sie nicht so abfällig 'Viecher' – sie spüren es, wenn man sie nicht mit Respekt behandelt, und sie sind durchaus in der Lage, dich zu sehen, auch wenn das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“  
Erschrocken wich er noch einen Schritt zurück. „Hast du nicht gesagt, die Herde in Hogwarts wäre relativ zahm?“  
Sie lächelte. „Ja, das sind sie – _relativ_ zahm. Doch du darfst nicht vergessen, dass es wilde Tiere sind, die Menschen sich nie ganz unterwerfen werden.“

Mit diesen Worten trat sie aus dem Schutz der Bäume hervor und streckte ihre Hand aus, und der panische Theodore, der noch mit dem Gedanken haderte, hervorzustürzen und sie vor einem unsichtbaren Feind zu schützen, bemerkte mit vor Staunen offenem Mund, dass etwas anscheinend begann, liebevoll ihre Handfläche abzulecken.  
„Sie kennen mich, weil ich ihnen ab und zu etwas zu Essen bringe“, erklärte sie. „Wenn du zu meinem Rucksack gehst, und die Äpfel herausholst, die ich mitgenommen habe, bin ich sicher, dass sie sich auch mit dir bald gut verstehen werden.“

Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, das sie von dieser wahnsinnigen Idee abbrachte, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und bewegte sich möglichst leise zum Rucksack. Wenn er jetzt nicht herumzickte, würde er nicht nur das Vertrauen der Thestrale gewinnen, sondern auch Lunas bestärken – mit diesem Gedanken beruhigte er seine zitternden Hände, mit denen er einige Äpfel aus dem Rucksack klaubte.

Dann stellte er sich rasch neben Luna, besorgt, vielleicht in eines der Tiere, die er nicht sehen konnte, hineinzustolpern. Sie nahm ihm ein paar der Äpfel ab und instuierte ihn, sich eine der Früchte auf die flache Hand zu legen und den Arm dann möglichst weit auszustrecken.  
Bemüht, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, tat er wie geheißen und tatsächlich spürte er nur innnerhalb von ein paar Sekunden, wie die Luft an seiner Hand in Wallung geriet, als würde sie von unsichtbaren Nüstern eingesogen, und dann berührte etwas Warmes und Feuchtes seine Hand und der Apfel wurde ihm mit einem Ruck weggerissen.  
„Der Wahnsinn!“, flüsterte er.

Er war überwältigt. Da war dieses unsichtbare Tier und fraß ihm aus der Hand! Dennoch verlor er seine Scheu nicht ganz – immerhin war die Gestalt, die er durch die Kamera erblickt hatte, riesig gewesen! - und das schien Luna zu merken, weshalb sie bald das Füttern übernahm, und er das Geschehen in Wärmebildern erblickte. Das Bild, wie sich große, unheimliche Wesen um das so verletzlich scheinenden Mädchen scharten und sich von ihm füttern ließen, wirkte wahnsinnig surreal, fast frug Theodore sich, ob dies nicht nur ein ganz seltsamer Traum sei.

Schließlich waren alle Äpfel aufgegessen und Luna murmelte Entschuldigungen nach allen Seiten. „Sind sie jetzt nicht wütend, weil du nichts mehr zu Essen hast?“, fragte Theodore besorgt, doch Luna lächelte beruhigend. „Keine Sorge! Hören sie sich denn wütend an?“  
Er legte den Kopf schief und lauschte, doch nein – das leise Schnauben um ihn herum klang eher freundlich als aggressiv. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass während der Zeit, die sie nun schon hier standen, seine Nervosität immer mehr abgeklungen war, und die Tiere, die er sich als etwas gefährlicher und blutrünstiger ausgemalt hatte, dann doch friedlich waren.

Nun hatte Luna sich anscheinend von all ihren Thestralen verabschiedet und ging wieder zu dem Baum hinüber, an dem ihr Rucksack lehnte, doch anstatt ihn aufzuheben und sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, zog sie eine Decke hervor, murmelte über ihr einen leisen Zauberspruch und breitete sie dann auf dem Boden aus. „Komm' her, setz' dich!“ Sie winkte Theodore zu sich, der sich auf der Wolldecke niederließ, durch die dank des Zaubers Schnee und Kälte nicht drangen.  
„Ich dachte, wir können noch ein wenig hier bleiben. Es ist so schön, nachts im Wald zu sein – wenn man weiß, wo man sich aufhalten darf, ist es so ruhig und friedlich!“  
Für einen Augenblick wollte Theodore einwenden, dass der Wald doch nicht umsonst den Titel verbotener Wald trägt, doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass er, nur weil er ein wenig Angst hat, doch nicht plötzlich auf eine Regelhörigkeit pochen sollte, die ihm sonst fremd war. Deshalb murmelte er nur: „Also, ein bisschen dunkel ist es ja schon...“

Wortlos kramte Luna wieder in ihrem Rucksack und zog eine Kerze hervor, die sie entzündete.  
Nun erhellte ein flackernder Fleck die Gesichter der beiden.  
„Ich mag die Dunkelheit. Außerdem hast du doch dein tolles Instrument, mit dem du sogar im Dunkeln sehen kannst, was die anderen nicht sehen!“ Sie stuppste die Wärmekamera an, die er immer noch locker in der Hand trug, es war unschwer zu erkennen, wie beeindruckt sie von dieser Errungenschaft der Muggeltechnik war.

Und wie sie da so im Halbdunkel saßen und in den Wald hinein starrten, beschloss Theodore, es zu wagen, und einfach auszusprechen, wie er Luna gegenüber fühlte.  
Jedenfalls so einfach, wie diese Worte für einen Vierzehnjährigen, der zum ersten Mal so richtig verliebt war, waren.

Er rutschte ein wenig auf der Decke herum, als müsse er sich erst in eine bequemere Position bringen, dann begann er zu reden. „Weißt du...ich sehe auch in dir etwas. Etwas, das die anderen nicht sehen. Und dazu brauche ich nicht einmal eine spezielle Kamera!“ Er lachte nervös auf. „Es ist nicht nur so, dass ich in dir eine wahnsinnig gute Freundin sehe, ich meine, das weißt du ja schon, es ist mehr. Luna, ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt.“  
Nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, hielt er vor Spannung und gleichzeitiger Erleichterung die Luft an. Er hatte es endlich gesagt, nun kam es darauf an, wie sie reagierte.  
Sie blieb ganz still, und er fürchtete schon, sie verschreckt zu haben, da schob sie langsam ihre Hand in seine und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

**Author's Note:**

> Nach dem Fertigstellen & Hochladen ist mir noch ein Fehler aufgefallen, nämlich, dass Theodore die Thestrale ja eigentlich auch sehen kann. Ich hoffe, der OS war trotzdem ok & schwöre feierlich, von nun an mehr den Canon im Hinterkopf zu behalten.


End file.
